misión
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: [oneshot?]La misión ha sido un desastre y Kakashi no ha podido decirle lo que siente aún,pero Iruka está muriendo. Al menos termina la misión que te encomiendo, llevame al paraiso. Kakairu


de... demonios! Otra tragedia XD y pretendia que acabara en algo cómico X-x definitivamente no tengo pasta de comediante jejejeje

si leyeron "Farsas" y les gustó... no puedo asegurar nada con esta jajajajaja, por supuesto no tiene nada que ver, pero es un triste drama como "La tragedia de los que se aman" y tb es Kakairu, ahhh! . Adoro Kakairu, simplemente ellos dos son el uno para el otro >- y sobre todo adoro cómo se ven en nciertos doujinshis jejeje

Ok, les dejo para que lo lean, igual no se si poner el capi 2. jejeje no se, nose, ya se verá. Dejen reviews porfavooor! (ahhhh, que hermoso es ver un review nuevo XD)

**disclaimer: los personajes y la aldea de Konoha pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama! vivaaa!** ah, ahora les dejo con la tragedia, pongámonos serios je...je... ¡Serios!. --

* * *

- ¡vamos Iruka-sensei, respire! 

La misión había sido un asco, aún llevando a Jounins y chûnins de calidad, simplemente había sido un completo fracaso. Nuevamente sentían la necesidad un medico ninja, lo hacían cada vez que uno de los heridos parecía no soportar mas.

- Kakashi, es inútil, el ya no va a despertar, no hace falta conocer de medicina para saber que esa herida es mortal.

- Gai, por favor, sigue adelante, yo me quedaré a cuidarle

- Pero ¿qué vas a cuidar Kakashi?. Iruka está muerto.

Simplemente era algo que no iba a aceptar, no lo haría, ni aún si Tsunade se lo dijera. Iruka no podía estar muerto, por que aún…

- ¡Largate ya Gai!. – Kakashi le miró como fiera con su sharingan, sin embargo el otro, el suyo, suplicaba que le dejase solo para llorarlo en privado.

- Ya entendí Kakashi, cuidate. – diciendo esto se apartó de un salto y se dispuso a alcanzar a los demás.

Kakashi continuó prestando primeros auxilios a Iruka, trató por todos los medios de detener la hemorragia causada por una mortal herida en la zona del higado, una zona peligrosa, mientras al mismo tiempo aplicaba respiración y masaje cardiaco para mantener el pulso. Una muy ardua tarea si la hacía un inexperto, pero Kakashi había sido miembro del grupo elite ANBU, así que en teoría hacer todo eso era sencillo.

Pero tampoco dependía solamente de él, el cuerpo de Iruka era muy débil y no estaba acostumbrado a esas heridas por lo que era difícil que aguantara, era como tener a un niño lesionado.

- ¡Vamos Iruka-sensei, respire!. No puede morir… no aún, por favor…

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que el lo evitase, estaba desesperado, no sabía que más hacer. Unos minutos más tarde Iruka había dejado de sangrar. ¿por los cuidados de Kakashi o porque ya no quedaba más sangre en su interior?. Kakashi no quería pensar en la segunda opción, aún al verse empapado de sangre ajena y dentro de un tremendo charco, no quería pensar en la segunda opción.

Abrazo se con fuerza al cuerpo de el maestro de academia y presionó la cabeza contra su pecho. Todo había sido su culpa, su descuido, si Iruka moría él jamás se lo perdonaría.

- IRUKAAA!

-Mal… maldición… no puedo respirar apropiadamente Kakashi-sensei… - una débil voz proveniente de el joven profesor daba señal de vida.

- Ah! Iruka-sensei! – Kakashi lo separó de si con cuidado, Iruka se veía bastante pálido y sus ojos no tenían brillo, pero una frágil sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

Esta vez Kakashi lloraba de alegría, había perdido toda esperanza por un momento, pero ahora había una oportunidad, Iruka recuperó el conocimiento y si se apresuraba podría llevarlo hasta Konoha para que le atendieran.

Pero…

- Kakashi-sensei… ¿es posible que me haga un favor? – la voz sonaba cada vez más apagada, parecía última voluntad.

- No hable más Iruka-sensei, guarde sus fuerzas para el camino a Konoha

- No quisiera ir a Konoha… me encantaría ir a otra parte… con usted, si es que puede llevarme…

- Yo… lo llevaré a Konoha para que se recupere y después podrá ir a cualquier lugar.

Kakashi sentía su corazón cada vez más acelerado, sus ojos estaban nuevamente anegados de tristeza, pero no dejaría otra lágrima salir, tenía que mantenerse firme para darle firmeza al moribundo.

- Se que moriré pronto, Konoha está muy lejos…

- Reventaré mis piernas si es necesario, pero lo llevaré hasta allá

- Seguro que extraño a Naruto… pero no quiero morir en Konoha… Kakashi-sensei, insisto que me haga ese favor…

- No morirá Iruka-sensei, cuando lleguemos ahí Tsunade-sama le atenderá y volverá a caminar en unas semanas, yo se lo prometo.

- ¿Por qué insiste tanto?. – Iruka sonaba lejano, sus ojos se perdían debajo de sus párpados, Kakashi dudó en contestar, no quería sonar desesperado. - ¿acaso siente lo mismo que yo?- preguntó al fin Iruka al no escuchar una respuesta de parte del ninja copia.

¿Lo mismo que él, tal vez Iruka sentía igual que Kakashi, tal vez Kakashi sentía igual que Iruka, pero ¿Cuántas probabilidades había?...

- Si, siento lo mismo. ¿Amor es la palabra?

- Amor es la palabra, Kakashi-sensei

…Cien en un ciento de probabilidades.

Ahora eran de los ojos de Iruka de quien brotaban las lágrimas.

- Lléveme al paraíso, Kakashi-sensei

- Iruka-sensei… no puedo, no es sano…

- ¿Sabe algo Kakashi-sensei, a mi ya no me puede hacer algo menos sano.

- Moriría. No quiero que muera aquí

- Prometo no morir mientras me besa

- ¿Un beso?. ¿Es todo lo que pide?

- Un beso de usted… es lo que siempre he deseado… desde que lo… conozco…

Kakashi se enterneció, Iruka era definitivamente muy puro e inocente, solo quería un beso de despedida, seguro que aún era virgen. Kakashi deseaba el cuerpo del moreno también hacía ya mucho tiempo y reconocía que pensar en hacerle el amor entre la agonía le había excitado... pero no haría tal cosa. Cumpliría la petición de su amado delfín.

- Muy bien Iruka-sensei, le daré lo que me pide y quiero que sepa que lo amo con toda mi alma. – su voz se quebraba mientras se acercaba al rostro del chûnin, eso sería lo más cercano que lo tendría.

Un amoroso y casto beso unió sus labios, ambos sintieron una corriente recorrer su cuerpo. Kakashi además sintió el peso de Iruka caer completamente en sus brazos. No quería separarse de la boca que aún estaba cálida, no quería ver muerto a la persona que le había hecho inmensamente feliz en solo unos instantes. Pero la cabeza de su koi se resistía a permanecer en su sitio y finalmente calló inerte hacia atrás.

El jounin levantó con cuidado el cuerpo de Iruka y lo llevó de camino hasta Konoha, ya no tenía prisa así que mientras llegaba le dijo todas las cosas que nunca había dicho, le contó toda la vida que había imaginado junto a el, le contó todo lo que le debió haber dicho días antes, aunque ya de nada valía hablar, solo servía para desahogarse.

Al llegar a Konoha Naruto le recibió con rabia y le culpó de la muerte de su maestro. Kakashi no se defendió, había sido su idea que Iruka les acompañara en la misión y había sido él quien había descuidado su puesto y por ello Iruka había muerto. Por un fatal descuido.

Kakashi entregó el cuerpo a Tsunade para que le enterrara junto a los otros. Luego sacó el libro de siempre y continuó con su rutina de toda la vida.

* * *

aaa! proximamente quizá otro, si me sujieren algo sería interesante jejeje. por lo pronto es un Oneshot va? 

Ora si, Reviews pleaseeee!. Sus reviews son muy agradecidos lectores-samas!


End file.
